Cuënathù
Cuënathù, Cûnagýë in Gotárÿé and Coënasú in aër'obahian and known to many as Cuënathù, the Charitable Leader and The Kindest Son of Lokve, was the second Paramount King of the ael'ùvah. He was regarded as the first and one of the last good Paramount Kings of Gil-Navarié. His father was Cuëníevé, a terrible, manipulative leader. He married Maraë, who was his father's greatest enemy. He strived to repair the rifts and damage wrought by his father during his tyrannical reign. Despite his extremely long rule, he was unable to finish this task and the mission fell to his son, Cuäré, to complete. Names and Titles Cuënathù has many titles. His most common title is the Charitable Leader. ''He is said to have been called this after he found a beggar in the street and invited him to live in the palace with him. He is also known as ''the Kindest Son of Lokve. '' Appearance Cuënathù is said to have been an attractive and handsome elf with a strong, muscular build and broad shoulders. He had blond-white hair that reached past his shoulders. His eyes were a dark blue. He was also very tall, taller than even his father. Cuënathù was extremely old when he died and he is said to be one of the oldest ael'ùvah to have lived, although, despite his age, his hair never turned white. History Early History Not much is known about Cuënathù's early years. As a small child, his father cared little for him. While his father pursued a lifestyle of hunting and killing for sport, Cuënathù was expected to train to become like his father. Cuënathù resented these lessons and occassionally ran away from home. As a General When the war between Gil-Navarié and Gil-Gotham started, Cuënathù was still a boy. When he became an adult, he was made general and led his soldiers into many battles. He won many skirmishes for his people. He became a figure for hope in his army. Even when the battle resulted in a massacre for his side, Cuënathù managed to come out alive, despite prefering to lead from the front. It is during his time as a general that he met his future wife, Maraë, Queen of Gil-Gotham and enemy of his people. Cuënathù was the only person to survive the ''pyrra i incíndorathù ''and walked away from the battle uninjured. Soon, he was found by the soldiers of Gil-Gotham and captured, after a short skirmish. As a Ruler When his father killed himself, Cuënathù became the leader of his people. Cuënathù's first action was to unite the ael'ùvah under one banner. To do this, he married Maraë, who he had fallen in love with in captivity. The ael'ùvah now had a single leader. He spearheaded an assault against Angadiël and drove the dragon from Gil-Navarié. Cuënathù did much good for his kingdom as a ruler, strengthening its infrastructure. He spent much of his life healing wounds and rifts caused by the war. Personality Cuënathù was known as a very kind and charitable elf. He gave much of his wealth to beggars and poor folk as a adolescence and continued to do so throughout his life. As a ruler, he did much to help poorer people. He was also very smart and tactical, prefering to learn and read rather than fight and train. He also practised magic, one of the few things that pleased his father. Relationship with his Father Cuënathù had a strained relationship with his father. Many doubt whether his father actually loved him or only looked at him as a vessel for carrying on his blood. In the end, it did seem that his father did care about him, committing suicide when he learmed his son had been captured by the enemy. Relationship with Maraë At first, Cuënathù shared his father's hatred of Maraë. However, when he was captured by Maraë's soldiers, instead of being executed like many generals, he was spared. He was treated well in captivity and Maraë regularly visited him. During his captivity, he grew closer to Maraë. When he was released after news of his father's death spread, he proposed to Maraë. Weapons and Armour Despite his apparent dislike of fighting, Cuënathù was a keen armourer. As a result, he had many suits of armour of many different materials. He kept a number of weapons, however, he held on dear to him.[[ The Dragon-Sword of Gil-Navarié| ''The Dragon-Sword of Gil-Navarié]]'' ''was a weapon created and enchanted by Cuënathù. Abilities Cuënathù was a skilled fighter. From a young age, he was trained in the arts of swordfighting and magic. He could wield most blades with skill by the time he became a teenager and had mastered many powerful spells. He was shown to be able to battle vastly superior enemies and win. This was shown when he fought Angadiël to a standstill at the ''pyrra i incíndorathù ''and later managed to fight a large group of enemy soldiers before being captured. As well as being a skilled fighter, Cuënathù was a great tactitian. He led his soldiers to victory through strategy. He was also good at diplomacy, being able to turn his enemies into friends through words and persuasion. He was a powerful leader. Trivia *Cuënathù was the polar opposite of his father. He was kind while his father was evil. He was charitable while his father was greedy. He hated violence while his father glorified it. Category:People Category:Rulers Category:Famous Elves Category:List of Paramount Kings